dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracky
Dragon Quest}}A dracky is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the first game, it is a cartoon-like bat monster named after the infamous Dracula. Having been featured in merchandise, side-stories, and spin-offs since the original game, they are among the most popular monsters worldwide and are the premiere representatives of the flying monster group. Characteristics Drackies are essentially bats, albeit goofy ones. They have large wings, antennae, two round feet, a long and thin tail, round eyes, and a fanged mouth that always seems to be smiling. They do not look very smart or strong, though, much like slimes, they are capable of becoming powerful creatures. Regardless, they are typically one of the weakest enemies in the games they appear in, usually a step or two above the aforementioned slime in terms of strength. They are speedy, however, and most games grant them a higher-than-average evasion rate. Strategy Drakcies are regular bats with no special abilities. Take slight caution when encountering groups. Tips to Combat: - Treat with Medium Priority. Main game appearances Dragon Quest Drackies are liable to be one of the first monsters the player encounters alongside slimes and she-slimes. A fresh, level 1 hero might want to stick with the slimier monsters since the stronger dracky can be a threat at the very beginning. Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VII 3DS |name = Dracky |family = Bird |image = |HP = 10 |MP = 0 |Attack = 12 |Defense = 9 |Agility = 7 |EXP = 6 |Gold = 5 |drop = Medicinal herb |abilities = Normal attack |spells = None |note = None |location = Unknown |quotes = 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal }} Vicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Monsters 2 |console = GBC |hp = 6/10 |mp = 3/10 |attack = 5/10 |defense = 5/10 |agility = 6/10 |spells = Sleep, Antidote, RobMagic |family = Bird Family |locations = Breed a Picky with a member of the Slime Family}} Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Drackies again reprise their role as being one of the weakest monsters fought out in the field. The first monsters the player has to fight are drackies, the group in particular harassing the caravan that would soon be under the control of Kiefer. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker The slime takes a backseat as the player's first monster, the dracky being one of the choices alongside the platypunk and mischievous mole. They are rank F members of the Demon family and are essentially the weakest monster in that family, though they are fast and level up very quickly. Drackies can be scouted on Infant Isle, either inside the cave on the island or when traveling about outside during night. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 If you synthesis two pairs of Drackies and make sure that one is a plus and the other is a minus, when the two synthesised drackies are synthesised together, they create a Great Dracky. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Torneko: The Last Hope Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Drackies appear in Forewood Forest when night covers the area or when the player enters an underground area. They are one of the weakest monsters in the game, requiring only two hits from a normal Elasto Blast to be defeated. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below ; Caliburgh Meadow : Recruit Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Dragon Quest Builders The monster drops dracky butter upon its defeat. Dracky butter is a crafting material, used to create hearty cream cake, ice cream and pancakes. Gallery Sprites Other languages Related monsters *Arctic dracky *Choccy dracky *Drackmage *Drackolyte *Drackyma *Gracky *Great dracky *Tubby dracky Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Graveyard monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters